1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for storing radioactive material in a building in which heat pipes are held in the building wall, the heat exchange surfaces thereof being partly inside and partly outside the building giving off the heat absorbed inside the building to the air through the heat pipe surface outside the building.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a device has already been proposed in German Published, Non-prosecuted Application DE-OS No. 29 35 708. In that device, heat pipes have been inserted into the building wall. The outer parts of the heat pipe are provided with fins and can thus give off the heat absorbed inside to the ambient air.